


A Star's Curse

by zirkkun



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Gen, Memories, POV Third Person Limited, Regret, Repressed Memories, Short, Short One Shot, Waterfall (Undertale), Wishes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: It didn’t exactly matter what they looked like anymore. They were, at best, a vague memory like a dream. Unreachable at best.How long had it been now? Who knows. Years, maybe? Decades? Or had no time passed at all? Well, to be honest, it’s not like it really mattered at this point anyway. Nothing but an eternal hell awaited him, and everyone else for that matter.“A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…”
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165583
Kudos: 3





	A Star's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece I wrote on Tumblr a while ago when I did a "send me a title and I'll write a thing based off of that" challenge or something to that extent lol. Most of them ended up being super angsty. Wasn't my intent! But oh well lol

It didn’t exactly matter what they looked like anymore. They were, at best, a vague memory like a dream. Unreachable at best.

How long had it been now? Who knows. Years, maybe? Decades? Or had no time passed at all? Well, to be honest, it’s not like it really mattered at this point anyway. Nothing but an eternal hell awaited him, and everyone else for that matter.

_“A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…”_

A truth that would make a constant for years, or none, to come. There were no stars to wish on, anyway, so it’s not as if they had any hope of becoming true. Rocks are not the stars, no matter how similar they might look. They don’t twinkle. They don’t move. They don’t disappear in the daylight… which never came as it was, anyway.

His knowledge of them was practically just textbook. He can recall them, but… the recollection is so distant that it’s like he’d never seen them once before.

“So? Don’t you have any wishes to make?”

The line cut like a knife every time it hit him. How long had that been echoing in here? Who knows. It comes back every morning, so it’s been here forever. He was so sick of it. Why had he come through here again?

“… hm, just one, but it’s kind of stupid.”

The twinge of pain at his own voice. He hated hearing it, especially so foolishly carefree and hopeful. What was there left to hope for. Give up already. You don’t have any choice…

“Don’t say that! Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.”

A small statement. A trusting statement. And yet a lie, like all the others. He just couldn’t stand it anymore. Do people ever mean it, when they say they “promise” something?

“… hmn, if i say my wish, you promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“Of course I won’t laugh!”

Stupid. Stupid, stupid. It was all just stupid. Stupid lies, stupid memories, stupid hope, stupid dreams…

“… someday, i’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under… standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… that’s my wish.”

A stupid laugh, too.

“… hey! you said you wouldn’t laugh!”

“Sorry, it’s just funny… That’s my wish too.”

A stupid wish shared by two foolish individuals, now stuck in their separate hells. Why did he bother walking through here again? It just makes him upset every single time.

These rocks didn’t grant wishes – they granted curses. They weren’t the stars. They were disguised as such, trying to cover up their demonic nature in the faith that some idiot would come through and trust them enough to make a wish. And they got what they wanted.

One dead and forgotten. One stuck and tortured. Neither of them got their wishes granted. They merely were cursed to forever live in a starless hell.


End file.
